I Will Never Stop Loving You
by tamahome no miko
Summary: After the regular series, drop the oav's, what could have happened? No, despite popular beliefs, Tasuki no miko does not randomly insert herself into the story... anyways, how would Miaka and Tamahome have their wedding, and so forth. READ/REVIEW!!! LEST
1. Wedding

DISCLAIMER: DUH

Ok, I have totally rewritten this chapter, seeing how much my writing has improved sense the start of this fic (not to sound full of myself, but this was my first fic ever written so there). I hope it makes more sense, seems more in character, or just entertains you in some way. I'd like to thank all my high school hentai friends **coughbishonennomikocough**coughadakiecough** for scarring my little eighth grade soul… well, I guess it's now a freshman soul ::claps for self:: I PASSED!!!

Intro- all of the characters have been reincarnated in the real world, just so you don't think I'm a complete idiot… although you might anyways… never mind, just read

-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ENJOY! ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Miaka sighed as she paced back and fourth. She was lucky not to trip over the train of her dress, seeing how long it was. She brushed a hair out of her face and looked into the mirror. Instead of the usual odango, it was placed in a neat bundle of curls on the top of her head. She heard the door crack. "Yui? Is that you?" she asked, turning around. "Yeah, it's me. Who else would barge into your dressing room without knocking, baka?" the blond replied, letting out a short laugh.

Yui walked towards her friend and placed her hand on her shoulder. She could tell Miaka was nervous, but she seemed to be worried about something else. "Miaka, you'll be fine, don't worry" Miaka looked up and met Yui's eye. "Its not that Yui, I haven't eaten sense breakfast!" she exclaimed as her stomach growled. A rather large sweat drop formed at Yui's brow. "Oh well, some things never change… but Miaka, everyone is waiting for you" Miaka nodded and walked through the door into the brides room. ((Miaka: Are you sure that's what it's called? TNM: No, do you know? Miaka: No TNM: Then shut up! ::looks at readers:: Uhh.. Back to the story!))

Heads turned as she entered, and smiles were upon the faces of all."Miaka, you look beautiful." Houki said quietly as the group admired her dress. "Do you think Taka will like it?" Hotohori, who had been standing in the doorway, chose this moment to speak up. "If he has any sense in him at all." She turned around to face him. "Thank you Hotohori" He walked to stand behind his wife. 

I will take this time to introduce to you the people who are at this point in Miaka's bride's room. We have: Miaka, the bride to be, Yui, the maid-of-honor, Houki, Baiyano (Nuriko's wife… will be explained at a later time), Chiho and Mayumi, two of Miaka's other friends from high school, and Hotohori, who has just come to wish Miaka good luck. Also, I would like to explain the nice little order for the wedding. Yui is the maid of Honor, she goes before Miaka and all that nice stuff. Taka was having a fit trying to choose a best man from the other world… so he decided to make it Tetsuya. Everyone agreed. The pairs of bridesmaids and groomsmen are as follows: Houki and Hotohori, Shoka and Mitsukake, Baiyano and Nuriko, Chiho and Tasuki, and Mayumi and Chiriko. Now back to our story….((Hotohori: Finally!! TNM: Oh shut up or I'll make your hair fall out Hotohori: ::gasps:: You Wouldn't Dare!!! TNM: well… if I did Legacy Lost would kill me… but you better be good or I'll do it anyways! Hotohori: Fine! 

Hotohori brushed a lock of hair from his face. "I just came to tell you all that you have fifteen minutes." Miaka blinked. "Fifteen minutes!!! Oh my gosh…. Oh my gosh… oh my—" "Miaka watch out for that"::CRASH:: "Stool" Hotohori was obviously to late to save her from falling flat on her face. Thankfully, she landed on Baiyano. "Um, Miaka, are you ok?" the girl looked up and smiled grimly. "Yeah… I'm fine" Baiyano got to her feet, pulling Miaka up and helping her smooth her dress. Hotohori walked over and touched her shoulder. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he said, "Miaka, I wish you all the happiness in the world. Good luck." She smiled as he walked to the door. "Thanks Hotohori! Bye!" 

Hotohori walked swiftly down the hall and into the room where Tamahome and all the other guys were. Before he could say anything, a flying…. Tasuki… landed at his feet. The crimson-haired man looked up at the former emperor. "Haaaaay… Hoto-sama…. Do you have my sock?" Hotohori looked down at him again, seeing that his sock was hanging off of his ear, and said calmly, "No Tasuki, I do not have you're sock. You're sock is on you're ear. Now stand up and sober yourself. " Tasuki stood up and started grabbing at his ear, but it was the wrong one. Hotohori sighed and walked over to his nice little list. Everyone was there, except for Keisuke, who was supposed to be getting Miaka.

Taka was straightening his collar when Hotohori sat down beside him. They both watched as Tasuki threatened to kill Tetsuya if he didn't give him back his sock, but as guessed, his sock was still on his ear. Taka laughed lightly, obviously letting some stress out. Nuriko grabbed the sock and threw it into the drunken man's face. "Get you're shoes on man!" Tasuki snapped his head towards Nuriko. " Well excuse the hell outta me!" He sobered up a little and put the sock on, followed by his shoes.

Tetsuya sat down on the other side of Taka and patted him on the back. "You cool man?" Taka nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. You have the ring, right?" He pulled a small box out of his tux pocket. "Sure thing" The best man then opened it and held it out for all to admire. Tasuki got all wiggly eyed. "Pretty…" he said in a very bandit-like trance.Tetsuya snapped the box shut and put it back in his pocket, sending Tasuki back to gripe at Nuriko. "What's on your mind, Taka?" Tetsuya asked calmly. Taka blinked. "Ah Suzaku, I don't know…" Tetsuya chuckled and stood up. "Well, we better get outta here. You ready?" The groom nodded. "Always have been."

Keisuke walked to the church entrance with his little sister on his arm. She was beaming. Her dress was sleeveless, and considering that it was late March and fairly warm, it was perfect. Miaka looked up at her older sibling. He had done so much for her; things that went far beyond his duty as her brother. He wanted more than anything to see her happy… which made Miaka love him even more. " Keisuke…" he smiled. "Yeah?" "Thanks… for everything" He patted her lightly on the back. "It's my pleasure. I mean, who else would make sure you weren't falling on your face every second?" Miaka didn't have the nerve to smack him upside the head (ghetto term!) so she just gave him an evil smirk.

Taka and Tetsuya were already at the front of the church. Taka was talking with Ms. Yuuki… actually it was more like she was trying to calm him down. Tetsuya looked to Chichiri, who gave the younger man a stern look. "Tetsuya…" He looked like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Ok, ok" he said quietly, as he slowly pulled his sunglasses away from his face and put them into his pocket. The monk smiled brightly. "That's better no da!" He walked up to his spot and the music started.

First came Mitsukake and Shoka, then Baiyano and Nuriko. There was a slight pause before Chiho and Tasuki came out because Tasuki had his shoes on the wrong feet. Usually he would have denied walking anywhere with some girl, but Chiho was… well… a tomboy. The two were drinking buddies, and he had never thought of her as an annoying little girl. After them came Mayumi and Chiriko. Mayumi always had her head stuck in the clouds, but she was incredibly smart. She loved to read, and could recite some Shakespearian works by heart. Chiriko obviously had a crush on her, but of course, he was too shy to tell her.

Yui entered next. She smiled when she saw Tetsuya without his glasses. She then thought back to what she was doing. She knew she had given up her best friend to Taka Sukunami a long time ago… but today it was official. This brought a pain into her heart, which made her even gladder she had Tetsuya. Last, of course, were Miaka and Keisuke. Everyone stood and was all happy and clapping and all that fun stuff. Taka got a little dizzy and about fell over… which would have been quite amusing, but I'm not that mean of an author.

Chichiri smiled a little brighter than usual, and said, "Into the holy union Taka Sukunami and Miaka Yuuki now come to be joined no da. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now no da; or forever hold your peace. Of course, no one spoke up. As Chichiri opened his mouth to go on, there was a voice from the back of the church. "I have a reason." The crowd was silent, except for Ms. Yuuki, whose mouth formed one word surprising them all. "Kai…"

Keisuke swiftly turned around. He knew who the man was when he saw the look on his mother's face. It was a man he had only known a small fraction of his life. He spoke in a harsh tone, a tone unusual for Keisuke. "What are you doing here," he paused, choking on the word, "father?" Miaka had known who it was as well, but she was all to busy trying to convince herself it was a dream. The dark haired man walked slowly into the building. Chichiri knew something was wrong the minute he saw him. "And why do you oppose no da?" 

Kai Yuuki smirked. "Am I to allow my only daughter to be married to a man I do not know? To be given away by her brother? I think not." Ms. Yuuki stood up. "Kai, you lost rights as Miaka's father the day you left us!" He swung his head around, his ice-cold glare meeting that of his x-wife. "You keep out of this, bitch!" Chichiri removed the mask from his face, attempting to see the man better. "There will be no vulgarities of that sort in a holy place! I see you have no reason to be here, so I will ask you to either sit down or remove yourself!" All noted that the monk was extremely angry, seeing that there was no sign of a "no da" anywhere.

Miaka looked at her father from under the veil. Somehow she had known the day couldn't have been perfect. "Dad… please!" He turned his look to Miaka. "What, sugar? Don't I get a chance to kiss the bride?" She frowned.Her father started towards her. She was tempted to fly into his arms. She had missed having a father for so long… but this was different. This man was not the father she wanted to know. Chichiri, sensing it time to step in, brought his hand up to the level of his eyes (Phantom of the Opera!!!) and sent the man flying through the magically opened doors. "It will always be my duty to protect you, Miaka. He is gone for now, but I don't think that's the last you'll see of him no da. 

The people applauded Chichiri, who smiled. Tetsuya finally let go of Taka, who he had been restraining for some time. Taka noted the fingernail marks in his arms. The monk cleared his throat. "Let's continue no da. Everyone settled down, and Taka had a chance to admire his bride. Gorgeous, he thought, and she's mine. He straightened his back and glanced cautiously at his family. His mother and father… all of his siblings… they were all looking at him, smiling. 

The rest of the wedding was flawless, thank goodness. It seemed to zoom by. Finally, the monk spoke words that had, in the eyes of the bride and groom, been spoken a long long time ago. "I now pronounce you husband and wife no da. You may kiss the bride." Mr. And Mrs. Taka Sukunami walked joyfully out of the church to the limousine that was taking them to the reception.

It was a fairly uneventful reception. The cake was cut and devoured, people were greeted, kisses and hugs were given, cheeks were pinched, and everyone had a jolly old time. Miaka threw her bouquet, and, without expecting it, Yui caught it. She blushed and everyone was giggling. Tetsuya jumped into the air to make sure he caught the garter, which caused Yui to blush even more. Miaka was happy to get out of her dress, changing into a simple spring-dress… I can't think of the word right now… but it'll come to me. Taka was rather upset at the fact that his car had been completely vandalized by a certain redhead. After helping Miaka into the car, the two drove towards the airport to catch their plane.

**End**

Well, I hope this rewrite ties into the other chapters better. Feedback is needed! Thanks and be on the lookout for new chapters!

-- your tired author


	2. Gosh these chapter names are stupid...

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to its magnificent creator, Yuu Watase, and I am not trying to steal her ideas or anything- so there!  
  
  
  
"Tamahome..." Miaka mumbled as she awoke from a deep sleep. They had been on the plane for some time now- they should be close to their destination, she thought. "Miaka- I was about to wake you up! We have about ten minutes before the plane lands!" he informed her. "Really? You've been awake all this time? You should have woken me up!" she told him.  
"Well-- honestly-- I've been watching you sleep. I woke up about an hour ago and saw that you were still resting, but I couldn't wake you up. You looked too beautiful to touch. I love you so much, Miaka." He said as he reached out and grasped her hand. "I love you too Tamahome" she replied, and laid her head on his shoulder.   
"Hello no da? Can anyone hear me no da?" the familiar voice came from Miaka's feet. "Chichiri? Where are you?" Tamahome spoke; as Miaka reached down to pick up an item that was resting on the ground below her. "Oh yeah! Didn't I tell you Tamahome? Chichiri told me to bring that hat of his so that we can communicate without using the phone!" she exclaimed.   
"Yeah no da! Now we can keep an eye on you two no da!" Chichiri joked with the newlyweds. "Very funny Chichiri," Tamahome said, " but I don't think we need an overprotective monk checking up on us wherever we go."   
"Relax Tamahome! We just wanted to keep those phone bills down no da!" Chichiri reassured him, "and I think Yui wants to talk to you, Miaka no da!" "Ok! Bye Chichiri," Miaka wondered what Yui had to say, "Yui? Are you there?" She soon saw before her the familiar face of her best friend.  
"Miaka- congratulations!" Yui exclaimed, "I don't want to take your spotlight or anything, but I have some news" she continued, "After the wedding, I went out to lunch, and-and--Tetsuya proposed. I'm getting  
Married Miaka!" Yui yelled excitedly. "Yui that is so great! I'm so happy for you!" Miaka told her friend. "Congratulations Yui! Tell Tetsuya that I said hi, too!" Tamahome reached over Miaka to talk into the hat.  
"Ok! Well, we better let you all go enjoy your honeymoon!" Yui blushed, " Have fun guys!" Miaka laughed, "Thanks Yui! We will!" She put the hat back down on the ground, making sure it was face down. Tamahome laughed and kissed her tenderly. "We most definitely will"   
"Attention all passengers- fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing" the pilots voice filled the plane. "I can't wait Tamahome! Just the two of us- watching the sun set on the ocean." Miaka said joyfully. "And no celestial warriors to bug us" Tamahome replied, as a mental image of Tasuki running around the beach drunk popped into his head.  
They walked off the plane, claimed their luggage, and got a taxi to their resort. They walked into the lobby- it really was magnificent. There were exotic plants all over the room. In one corner was a small fountain surrounded by palm trees. In another corner was a large tank, filled with fish of all sizes, shapes, and colors. He checked them in to the resort, and then got a bellboy to cart their belongings to the suite.  
Tamahome unlocked the door to the room, and walked in. It looked more like a house than a hotel room! There was a small kitchen, a table with a few chairs around it, a sitting room, a bathroom, and a bedroom. There was a screen door next to the couch in the sitting room, which led out onto a small porch. Tamahome slid open the screen door and walked out onto the porch. He listened closely to the sound of the waves brushing up against the sand. Miaka walked out and put her arms around her husband.   
"Its beautiful, isn't it?" she said softly. "I've never seen anything like it before. I thought the city was magnificent, but this..." he murmured. "I know. It really is..." Before Miaka could get another word out, Tamahome turned around and silenced her with his lips. She couldn't help it- every time she was in his arms she melted.   
"Hello? Is anyone there no da?" The couple heard the voice of Chichiri coming from inside. They walked inside together, not letting their lips break contact. Miaka slowly pushed the hat outside, and slid the door shut. Tamahome broke the kiss, " Not even Chichiri's magic could keep me away from you now, Miaka" he whispered into her ear....  
  
"DAAAAAA! They wont answer me no da!" Chichiri exclaimed, as he sat down in a small armchair. Hotohori had insisted that everyone stay at his house. It was certainly big enough for them all- he was, after all, extremely wealthy. Hotohori looked out of his room at Chichiri and laughed. "You really don't have to be checking up on them all the time Chichiri," he said, "Its only eight o'clock in the evening for them, while here it is well past ten. You should get some sleep."  
"I suppose you're right- I'm just a worry wart no da." He replied, as Hotohori closed the door to his room. It was the same as in Konan, he thought to himself. Except then, he would be ruling a country. He missed that life.   
"Is everything alright dear?" Houki asked her husband. "Yes. Chichiri is worried, as usual." He told her lovingly. "Good. You should come to bed now. You have work tomorrow, and we can't forget little Riana's ballet recital." She reminded him. "Of course! How could I forget?" he kissed her forehead, "She is going to be beautiful, just like her mother."  
In about an hour, all of the people staying at Hotohori's house were asleep. It had been a big day. The only people who were missing from the group were Tetsuya and Yui, and they had a somewhat reasonable excuse. The clock struck midnight...  
  
"Tamahome..." Miaka said, as he kissed her neck. "Miaka... I love you " he whispered. Tamahome couldn't help himself. He slowly led her into the bedroom, not breaking contact with her the entire way. "Miaka..." he said softly. "Shhh, hush" she kissed him, "you don't have to say a word..."  
  
Tasuki jumped. He felt a sense of emptiness go through his body. "This feeling..." he said as he reached for his tessen, "like when Suzaku was sealed..." He had to try it. "REKKA----SHIEN" he cried, waking up his wife. Fire shot out of the tessen, proving him wrong. "Then what the hell is this feeling?" he asked himself. "Kaiya- stay here" he warned his her, "Something is wrong." He ran into Hotohori's room. He was already awake.   
"Did you feel it too Tasuki?" he asked him, "Yeah. Almost like when Suzaku was sealed. But I can still use my powers!" "Hmm, I wonder if the others..." he started to talk, but Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Nuriko all burst into the room at the same time. "Did you feel it?" Nuriko asked them. "Yes- both Tasuki and I also experienced a very peculiar sensation less than a minute ago." Hotohori replied. "I am still able to use my powers" Mitsukake exclaimed, curious as to what he had felt. "Yes, it seems that we all still posses our powers, and our symbols" Hotohori explained, as the others watched the symbol appear on his neck. "Don't tell me the monk slept through it!?!" Tasuki yelled, as Chichiri appeared in the room.   
"I felt it too no da" Chichiri exclaimed, before the others could ask him. "Chichiri, you're probably the only one of us that can figure this out!" Tasuki exclaimed. "Oh, I know what happened no da" Chichiri said, surprising the other warriors, "You guys should just go back to bed! Don't worry about it no da."   
"What the hell? I wanna know what happened dammit!" Tasuki exclaimed. "I must agree with Tasuki on this one, Chichiri. We have a right to know." Hotohori added. "I don't mean to deny you any rights no da, it's just that I don't think you guys really..." Nuriko interrupted him. "Spill it Chichiri"   
Chichiri let out an embarrassed laugh. "Well, if you insist no da." He started to explain, " If my theory is correct, you have all experienced a feeling of loss no da. This has occurred because of the fact that Miaka is no longer an official priestess no da."   
"WHAT? You mean that the only reason I woke up is cause Miaka and Tamahome are.... EWWW! I DIDDNT NEED TO HEAR THAT!!" Tasuki yelled as he ran around the room, totally appalled by the thought. "Well I told you that you wouldn't want to know no da," Chichiri laughed. As Tasuki ran around the room, Mitsukake approached Chichiri.   
"I don't understand your reasoning Chichiri," he said, looking a little confused, "When Miaka summoned Suzaku, the beast god appeared and..." his voice trailed off. "Yes Mitsukake, I understand where you are coming from no da. Miaka remained pure because of the fact that Suzaku is a god. He himself is a pure being no da." Chichiri explained hesitantly. "I see" Mitsukake said, understanding.  
"You should all go back to sleep no da," Chichiri told them, "We all have things to do tomorrow." The group left the room, still a little shaken up. Hotohori laid his head back on his pillow. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He felt something pulling at the very back of his heart. It was pulling at the feelings that he had pushed away so long ago, feelings that he thought he had forgotten. As he closed his eyes to sleep, a tear trickled down his cheek.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Miaka opened her eyes. The light streaming in through the curtains was blinding. She groaned and attempted to roll over, but was unsuccessful because of the tight grip husband had on her. She smiled and closed her eyes, wanting to stay there in his arms forever. She was just about to fall back asleep when her stomach growled.   
"I was waiting for that to happen" Tamahome said, laughing to himself. He hesitantly released her from his grip. "Lets go get something to eat," He told her. "Ok! I could go for some eggs and bacon and pancakes and sausage and maybe some oatmeal and..." She said, as she got dressed. "Typical Miaka" Tamahome said quietly to himself.  
The couple walked arm in arm to the small restaurant that was close to their room. Tamahome hoped that Miaka had been serious about curving her appetite, or else he might go broke (or be very embarrassed)! Miaka headed straight for the buffet. "Mmmmm..." she sighed, "This looks delicious!" She headed for the end of the line. "No! I can't let my instincts take over! Must- hold- back" she said, trying to stand still. Tamahome laughed, walking over to her.   
"Miaka, its ok. Just don't make yourself sick." He comforted her. "No Tamahome! I have to do this!" She took one plate, and filled it up. She carefully sat down, making Tamahome laugh harder. "Really Miaka- if you gotta eat then ya gotta eat!" She picked up the fork. "I am going to eat one plate Tamahome." She said, and he knew that she was serious.   
It was really rather funny watching her eat. She started to devour the food, and then slowed down, remembering what her mom had told her. "Eat slowly, and it will be more filling" she had said. Tamahome was surprised at how she had changed. She finished her plate, and looked longingly at the buffet line. "Its ok Miaka, one more plate won't kill you!" he said, but she was already at the buffet again.   
They spent the day swimming and walking along the beach. Miaka felt as if she were in a fantasy world where everything went her way. She had her beloved Tamahome, a beautiful sunny day, waves brushing against her feet, and not to mention an ice cream stand wherever they stopped. Nothing could go wrong....  
  
Hotohori pressed the sleep button on his alarm clock. He turned over- Houki was already up, getting the kids ready for school. He was late again. He got up slowly, yawned, and got dressed for the day. He sighed, "It doesn't matter what world that I am in, I am just too beautiful to imagine." He walked out of the room, and two small figures came racing towards him.   
"PAPA!!!" they yelled, "Mama said not to wake you up but we wanted to come see you but she wanted to let you rest and we did and she said that we were good and..." Hotohori chuckled. "Whoa now, I just woke up! One at a time please!"   
He walked into the kitchen where Houki was fixing breakfast. She had not put her hair up yet; it was nearly down to her knees. He liked it that way. "Good morning dear," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "the others have already left, but they said to tell you goodbye." He sighed, "I'm sorry, I suppose last nights events tired me more than I expected."  
"Hey Dad," his eldest son walked into the room. He was looking more and more like his father every day, "Can I go to Tasuki and Kaiya's house today? He said he would show me how to use his tessen!" he exclaimed. "Well, I think we'll have to wait a year or two for that. Tasuki has been known to incinerate unexpected guests..." Hotohori smiled at Houki, who laughed. "I think your father is right on this one son, now hurry up or you'll miss the bus." She told him.  
The children ran off, leaving the house quiet and empty. Hotohori sat down to eat. He thought about the night before, and the pain retuned to his heart. "Hotohori, are you alright?" Houki asked him, "You don't look well." "I'm ok, I just have a busy day planned." He lied to her. She smiled, "Alright. You better get going or you will be later than usual." "Of course" he replied, picking up his briefcase, "I love you Houki." She kissed him goodbye, "I love you too." He hadn't wanted to lie to his wife, but he couldn't have told her why he was feeling this way.   
  
Chichiri looked out the Monastery window. He had papers to fill out, but he couldn't get his mind off of Tamahome and Miaka. He didn't know why he was so worried about them! He gazed into the hat that connected him with them. They had set it up so that he could see what was happening on the beach outside their room. They had told him that they were just going out on a walk, but it had been hours sense they left.   
"Its their Honeymoon no da! Lighten up!" he said to himself, "You've gotta give them a break no da!" As he started to turn the hat over, he saw, in the corner of his eye, a mysterious blond figure. He jumped. "It couldn't be no da!" He turned the hat back over and held it up. He had been right. The person who appeared to be Nakago was walking slowly down the side of the beach.   
"Uh oh" he said, as he saw, walking towards Nakago, his fellow seshi and the priestess. I don't know what I'm gonna do about this one no da" he said. He had to protect them. He pulled the hat over his head, disappearing into it. He reached the porch of the hotel just in time to see Tamahome push Miaka back, and prepare to fight.  
  
Tamahome and Miaka were coming back from their walk. It had been a long one, but Miaka hadn't noticed the walk because of the wonderful conversation she was having with Tamahome. They talked about everything. They talked about the house that they wanted, starting a family, getting jobs... everything! As they started to walk up to their room, Miaka saw a familiar face.   
"TAMAHOME! ITS NAKAGO!" she screamed, as he pushed her back and prepared to attack. "What the hell are you doing here you bastard??" Tamahome yelled at him. "I'm sorry, but I have no clue who you are!" the dashing blond replied. "Yeah, sure Nakago! If it's a fight you want then..." Tamahome was cut off. "How do you know my name?" Nakago asked him, "I've never seen you before in my life!" he yelled. "What the hell do you mean!?! You're the guy that almost killed me a dozen times!"   
"You must have my husband mistaken for someone else" a voice came from behind Nakago, as Soi stepped into view. "Holy Suzaku!" another voice came from up the beach, "Miaka! Tamahome! Stop! They've lost all memories of their past no da!" Chichiri yelled at them. Tamahome loosened up. "You mean they don't remember that we're their enemies?" Tamahome asked. "No" Chichiri whispered, motioning for the couple to head back to the hotel. Chichiri tried to explain things to this new Nakago.   
"I'm sorry sir, my friends can be a little strange sometimes. They think they're seeing things that they aren't no da!" he told them. "Its alright," Nakago said wearily, looking at the way Chichiri was dressed, "I'm glad that there are people like you out there who care about the less fortunate" Chichiri wondered what he was talking about, then looked down. He was still in his monastery robes. "Yes, well I better make sure they've taken their medicine for today no da! You can't leave people in their condition alone for a minute!" Chichiri yelled as he ran up back up to the hotel.   
He ran into the room, where Tamahome was holding Miaka tightly in his arms. He sighed, "Its alright Miaka, he doesn't remember a thing no da" Chichiri told her comfortingly. Miaka lifted her head. Her face was red and stained from tears. "I was so scared," she whispered, "I thought he was going to hurt Tamahome!" Tamahome held her tighter. "You know I would never let anything bad happen to you Miaka." He said softly.   
"I knew something was up no da!" Chichiri exclaimed. "Well anyways Chichiri, how is everyone?" he asked his friend, trying to lighten the mood. "They're still a little shaken up by last nights events no da," he said. Miaka eyed Chichiri, trying to look innocent, "What happened last night Chichiri?" she asked. He turned bright red. "Well, we all woke up in the middle of the night with a funny feeling of emptiness going through our bodies" he explained. "I felt that too," Tamahome commented, "Do you know what caused it? "I think you two would know a little better than I would no da" Chichiri replied, looking away from the couple. Miaka's color was now somewhat close to that of a lobster. "So last night..." Tamahome sighed, "Everyone knew?"   
"Yeah. Don't be embarrassed no da. I had a feeling something like this would happen. But you really should have seen Tasuki no da. He was running around Hotohori's room yelling all different kinds of curses. He's something else no da" Chichiri explained, laughing as he remembered Tasuki's reaction. "Chichiri, would you like to come to dinner with us tonight?" Miaka asked him, not wanting to be rude. "Oh no, I couldn't no da. I promised Hotohori that I would stay with his kids while he and Houki go out to dinner." He informed them. "Just remember to look our for yourselves, no da? Well, I better be going! If you need anything, I can send it through the hat! Bye no da!" he yelled, as he pulled the hat over his head. Miaka laughed. "I can't believe it. Nakago and Soi didn't remember a thing!" "I know. I thought for a second that I was going to have to fight him." Tamahome let out a sigh of relief.   
"If Nakago and Soi are here, do you think its possible that the other Seiyuu could be here too?" Miaka asked him. He cringed. "If I ever see that bastard Suboshi again..." Tamahome rolled his fingers into a fist, "I already killed him once, and I swear, I'll do it again if I have too."  
Miaka gave him a hug. "Don't worry. I bet that he was reincarnated back into the book world, so that he could live with his brother." She said, remembering her friend Amiboshi, who had risked his life for her. "I guess you're right" he said, smiling at her.   
  
Hotohori was starting to get restless. Chichiri was never late. He had promised to watch the kids while he went out. Could something be wrong? He was about to pick up the phone when Chichiri burst in the door. "I'm so sorry I'm late no da!" Chichiri exclaimed, "There was a slight problem with Miaka and Tamahome, but its fine now no da!" "What happened?" Hotohori asked the monk, who was gasping for breath. "Well, it turns out that at least two of the Seiyuu seven have come to this world as well no da."  
"We had a run in with Nakago and Soi." He explained. "You didn't just leave them there did you? That man is dangerous and I don't want anyone to..." Hotohori started to reprimand him, but was cut off. "They've lost all memories of the past no da! They had no clue who we were!" he said. "That's amazing!" he laughed, "Did Tamahome hurt him?" he asked, knowing how his friend would have reacted. "No, thank goodness I got there in time no da! Well, you better go or else they'll give your table away no da!" Chichiri told him.  
"Alright, Alright," he turned to his children, "You behave yourselves and do what Chichiri tells you, alright?" They nodded, and Hotohori tried to ignore the smirks that they had on their faces. Chichiri shooed them out, telling them that everything would be all right and not to worry. Hotohori opened the car door for Houki, and hoped that Chichiri wouldn't have too much trouble...  
"NAA NAA NAA NAA BOO BOO," the voices of the two youngest children pierced the ears of the unsuspecting monk, "STICK YOUR HEAD IN DOO DOO" He buried his face in his hands. "NAAAAAAA NO DAAAAA!!," he yelled, "HOW IN SUZAKUS NAME COULD I HAVE AGREED TO DO THIS AGAIN?"  
"I'll help you Chichiri-sama," a voice came from the other side of the room. It was Rou, Hotohori's oldest son. Chichiri let out a sigh of relief, knowing how much the younger children admired Rou. "Arigatou Rou" Chichiri mumbled, falling into a small armchair. He watched as Rou told the younger ones stories about Konan, the palace, and all of the other seshi in their younger years.   
In exchange for helping him out, Chichiri promised to show Rou a few simple incantations, such as the prayer to help locate another's chi. Riana and Chuei fell asleep quickly, much to the surprise of Chichiri. He and Rou sat meditating as Hotohori and Houki returned. "I feel something coming, Chichiri!!!" the young boy squealed with delight. "Good, now concentrate on it" Chichiri replied, stunned at how fast the boy had acquired the talent.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Hotohori and Houki drove silently to the restaurant. They had not been out by themselves for a while. Hotohori glanced at his wife. "How can I even be thinking about Miaka," he asked himself, " When I love Houki so much?" She smiled back at him. The couple walked into the restaurant. It was the kind of place that only people like Hotohori could afford to go to. He was happy to finally be alone with his wife.   
"Hotohori," Houki spoke softly, "I can tell that something is bothering you. Please tell me what is going on, then maybe I can help." Hotohori looked into her eyes. She knew him all too well. "Hotohori, I know it's about Miaka." She said, surprising him. "And why do you say that?" he inquired. "Because I know how much you care for her." She replied.  
Hotohori didn't know what to say. This was his wife. He loved her so much, and could never hurt her. What could he say....  
  
  
  
Ok, I know its not finished yet, but I've had a lot of work to do lately. Please review! Tell me what you think should happen next! Plus I've been really depressed cause no one seems to like my writings. Oh well, I guess I might stop and you will never find out what happens....  
Review please!   
- a very very very depressed Tamahome no miko   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Hard times

Hotohori was stunned. He never thought that kind and gentle Houki would confront him about such a thing. Houki looked equally surprised at herself. Her head dropped. "Oh Suzaku, how could I have...Highness, I, I... please forgive me! I diddnt mean to talk to you like that!" her voice slipped off as tears began to role down her cheeks. Hotohori decided that it was time to leave. He left some money and took Houki by the hand. They had to talk. Alone.  
  
They walked out of the restaurant and into a small alley-type area. Houki was still crying. If she had made such a remark in Konan, she would have been beaten. Hotohori was much to kind to beat her, wasn't he? Hotohori sighed and leaned up against the wall. "I would never hit you Houki," he said, remembering the way that the girls in Konan had been treated. "Your majes-I mean Hotohori, please forgive me. I should never have said anything." She said, as she looked up at him. He was crying.   
  
"No, it's not that Houki. You were right. It's just that I have always loved Miaka. Ever sense I was a small child, I have dreamed about the priestess of Suzaku and what she would be like. She never loved me back. Not in the way that I wanted her to love me. When I found you, I felt as if my life was complete. I had found the one that I was truly meant to be with. I love you more than life its self, Houki, but I don't think I could ever erase the feelings that I had for Miaka. Even now, I know that in whichever world we are in, if I were a celestial warrior or an ordinary man, I would have found you, and loved you. " He leaned closer to her, "You understand that, don't you Houki?" she looked up into his eyes. He was so perfect. She loved everything about him. "Yes. I think I do" He kissed her cheek, and tasted the salty tears running down it. He wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Houki" he spoke softly. "Yes" she answered him. He chuckled. "You, you called me Highness. Like you used to do." She blushed. "I suppose I was just to worked up to--" he cut her off with a kiss. It wasn't soft and tender like the first, but passionate- the kind of kiss that makes you forget everything else and enter you own little world. Hotohori broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. "You know how much I like it when you call me highness"   
  
The two climbed back into the car. Hotohori hoped the kids were already in bed. He had other things on his mind....  
  
Chichiri snapped out of his usual meditation position. "Bou-Shin, I think its time for you to go to bed no da!" he said franticly. "But I want to see who's coming" the boy exclaimed, as Chichiri literally dragged him up the stairs. Chichiri had also sensed a power, and he saw how Bou-Shin had thought it was only one person. He diddnt want to put a spell on the young boy, but it was the only thing he could do as he heard Hotohori and Houki enter the house.  
  
Hotohori quietly opened the door his home. He diddnt want to wake up the children, if there was any possibility that they were already asleep. Houki slipped in the door beside him. "They're asleep," she said quietly, smiling at him.   
  
Chichiri heard her remark. I know! He thought to himself, closing his eyes. Suddenly, a small piece of paper appeared on the desk next to Hotohori. The younger seishi saw it, and picked it up. "Sorry no da, but I had to run off to get some scrolls I left at the Monastery," he read aloud, "I figured you would be home soon, and everyone's already asleep no da! Sorry if I worried you!" Hotohori folded the note and threw it over his shoulder. Chichiri couldn't help but chuckle at Hotohori's action. "Thank goodness that worked out no da," he said under his breath, as he vanished into his kesa.   
  
Hotohori ran his fingers through Houki's hair. She was so beautiful. That was one of the only times he forgot his own beauty-when he was looking at her. She fell into his arms. "I just, I just can't help but be jealous of her," she cried. He lifted her chin, and kissed her. "Don't be. I could never love her the way I love you Houki." He whispered into her ear. The couple disappeared into their bedroom...   
  
  
**Meanwhile on Tamahome and Miaka's honeymoon**  
  
  
Tamahome slowly drifted out of his peaceful slumber. He yawned and his mouth curved into a smile as he thought of the night before. He turned over to wake Miaka up, but the bed was empty. "She must be awake already," he thought out loud. He reached over and switched the light on. His heart stopped at he looked at Miaka's side of the bed.   
  
"Blood?!? Miaka!!!" he jumped out of the bed, already in fighting stance. There was blood...all over Miaka's pillow. "What the Hell is going on here???" he yelled. Tamahome ran into the sitting area. The curtains were pulled and rain was pouring down outside.   
  
A flash of lightning lit up the room. He barely saw it in the flickering light- - -a flash of blond. He cautiously felt his way to a lamp and turned it on. He had thought correctly. Standing with his hands on Miaka's shoulders was Nakago. There was an evil smirk on his face.   
  
You could tell Miaka had been beaten. There were bruises all over her body, and her pajamas were ripped in many places. There were several purple areas on her face, some covered in dried blood. She started to cry when she saw her husband. "LET HER GO!!!" he yelled, trying to control his anger, "Let her go NOW or else!!!"   
  
A smile spread across Nakago's face. "And to think you believed that I had lost my memory! I've been waiting far too long for this moment, Tamahome." Tamahome started towards Nakago. He spoke with authority, "Let her go now, Nakago. I have the power of Suzaku on my side. You cannot win." Nakago began to chuckle, " You think I have let all of these years go to waste? Ha! Don't be so naïve!"   
  
The two men barely noticed it, but a dim red light was surrounding Miaka. She spoke for the first time, "He... he killed her. All she wanted was to be loved, and he killed her!" Tamahome had no clue what she was talking about. Nakago's lips again curved into a smile as Tamahome raised his hands. "You asked for it, bastard!" he yelled, sending a powerful chi blast in Nakago's direction. He waited for it to hit, but it diddnt. Something, some kind of barrier, had stopped his blast from hitting Nakago. The blond warrior broke into a fit of insane laughter.  
  
"You're still incredibly weak," he told the younger warrior, "Look's like I'll keep your lovely wife in here with me for awhile." Miaka whimpered. She looked at Tamahome, "He has no heart. She was always kind to him! You could tell from the way she acted." Tamahome became even more confused with Miaka's words. Nakago laughed even harder. "Yes, I suppose your priestess is correct. But as always, her body was the only thing useful to me." He said, running his fingers through Miaka's hair.   
  
Tamahome cringed. He walked as close as he could to the silver-black wall separating him from them. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "If you must know, the barrier you see in front of you is the only thing that remains of the former celestial warrior Soi." Nakago answered. Tamahome gasped, "You mean to tell me that you turned her body into a barrier for your own purpose?" "You could say that. Both of us had been gaining enormous amounts of strength ever sense we were reincarnated in this world. She preferred physical strength, I preferred gaining power in the mental areas. I found that it was very easy to receive power from the anger of others. Of course, Soi helped me increase my strength, but I believe that the anger she held for so many people that lives inside this barrier is more useful to me than her body," he explained.   
  
Tamahome boiled with anger. How could this be possible? He concentrated all of his power on Nakago. Every single bit of energy he had was pulled together into a blast more powerful than he had ever released before. The force hit the barrier at full speed. Nakago looked impressed. "Humph, you aren't as weak as I thought you to be" he said, toughing the barrier with both his hands. Tamahome could see the area thicken, erasing all of the damage he had just done. Nakago put his hands back on Miaka's shoulders. Tamahome ran at the barrier, and fell instantly to the ground, paralyzed.  
  
Tamahome could only lift his head and watch. He saw Nakago lower his mouth and kiss Miaka's neck. She shivered and tried to pull away, but was too weak from being beaten. "You hate it, don't you Tamahome. Seeing my lips on her. It kills you, doesn't it? Not being able to help the one you love." Nakago said, looking pleased with himself. He slid his hands around her waist. Tamahome could tell Miaka was in pain. She was crying silently. Nakago was right. It killed him to see anyone touching her like that. He wanted to help her, to make Nakago suffer for his actions, but he was stuck. Slowly, he started to move towards the barrier. Nakago saw him coming.   
  
"You want your precious priestess? Go ahead, come get her," he said, throwing Miaka to the ground. Tamahome used all of his force to pull himself up. He saw Nakago stand above Miaka, then drop to his knees over her. Miaka tried to turn away, but he slapped her, re-opening a cut on her face. Tamahome couldn't watch. Nakago was kissing his wife! The fair-haired seishi ran his hand down Miaka's chest. Tamahome saw her flinch and try with all of her strength to get away, only to be struck with another blow to her face. Tamahome had to stop it. He flung himself at the barrier, and was suspended in its power.  
  
  
Miaka slowly turned over in bed. She looked up at her husband, and saw a look of pain on his face. He was crying in his sleep! She felt rather warm, and lifted the covers off of herself. She looked over at Tamahome again. He was sweating all over the place! He must be having a nightmare, she thought to herself. She started shaking him, trying to wake him up, but he wouldn't come around!   
  
Tamahome felt something pulling at him. What is it now? Some force from the barrier? Is Nakago going to kill me now? He thought. He opened his eyes to see... Miaka??? What? He was in his bed! Miaka was there, no bruises or cuts! He grabbed onto her so tightly that she almost lost her breath. "You're alright!" he said, exasperated, "I thought he was going to kill you!" Miaka looked deep into his eyes. "It was just a nightmare, Tamahome. Everything is alright," she explained.   
  
"What???" Tamahome yelled, sitting up, " No way! There is no way in Hell that was a dream!!!" Miaka saw how much this was upsetting him, and grasped onto his hand. "What happened Tamahome?" she asked. He sighed, and started to explain. "Well, I woke up and looked over at your pillow, and it was bloody. When I went into the living room Nakago was there, and he had beaten you up really bad. I tried to blast him, but a barrier stopped it. It turned out that he had turned Soi's body into a barrier and it was too strong for me to break through! Nakago started kissing your neck, mocking me, teasing me about how much he knew it bothered me. I ran at the barrier, and was stunned. Nakago threw you on the ground and started kissing you again, touching you. I threw myself at the barrier, but I couldn't break through!" Tamahome started crying again.   
  
"It was so real Miaka! It was too real!" he murmured. She wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright Tamahome. We're ok! Nothing is going to happen to us," she comforted him. "I know, I just don't feel safe," he told her. Miaka got out of bed and found Chichiri's kasa. "If it bothers you that much then it's worth waking up Chichiri for" she said, handing him the hat. "Ok, I guess that might make me feel better," he replied. Tamahome sighed, and called for Chichiri.   
  
  
**Returning to Hotohori's residence in Tokyo**  
{: Tamahome no miko has been having a little trouble with this part! I don't know why, I guess its just "deeper" then any other parts of my fics have ever gotten (if ya know what I mean!). Thanks to Pepper 4 helping me chose option 1 over option 2... dah... just read It:}   
  
Houki carelessly pulled her hair out of the band that held it above her head. This was her best feature, or so Hotohori thought. It fell to about around her knees, but she mostly wore it up so no one really noticed. He reached out and ran his fingers through the long, lavender strands. "You're so beautiful Houki..." he whispered, kissing her gently. Houki closed her eyes. A memory started playing in her mind. She was sitting in a garden... the garden of the palace, in Konan. Houki remembered the moment well. She had finally escaped the havoc of the palace and was able to relax and lay among the wildflowers. She watched herself pick a flower and scatter the petals in the pond beside her.   
  
Houki took her husbands hand. "Do you remember that day by the pond?" she asked him. He grinned. "I could never forget it." He replied, slipping into a memory world of his own. He saw himself walking through the gardens. He was skipping a meeting with his advisors, and he knew it. He spotted a young woman lying by one of the ponds. She was scattering flower petals in the water. He remembered his thoughts...she must be one of my potential empresses.   
  
Hotohori held her closer. " I knew there was something special about you when we met that day" he said, gazing deep into her eyes, "The way you looked with the flowers..." Houki giggled slightly. She saw herself jump and turn around when she heard the emperor. She heard her own voice, "Your majesty! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting... well, you startled me!" "Don't worry, it's alright. Are you one of the women in my imperial court?" he had asked. "Yes sire." She had replied. "What is your name?" "I am called Houki". She watched as Hotohori, as she remembered, sat down on the ground beside her. "What brings you to the gardens, Houki? I know that you are not usually allowed outside the palace." He had said.  
  
"I'm sorry highness... its just that, sometimes I need to get away from everything and think" she said, getting up, "I shall go now. I am sorry to have disturbed you, highness" She had started to leave, but then felt his hand on her shoulder. "No, wait. I know exactly how you feel..." and that was how it began. They talked, and found out how much they had in common. Fairly soon after that, they were in love.   
Houki snapped out of her memory. She was still in Hotohori's arms. She blushed. He cradled her head in his hand, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.   
  
  
***Tamahome and Miaka***  
  
  
Tamahome was fairly shocked by the sight in the hat. He had been expecting a sleeping monk, but what he got was Hotohori, minus his shirt, leaning over Houki, whose shirt was nearly off as well. Tamahome was obviously in way over his head.   
  
  
Hotohori bent forward and kissed Houki again. "Chichiri?" a familiar voice called. Hotohori turned around, saw no one, looked down, and... "Hotohori?!?" Tamahome yelled. The older man blushed, not knowing what to say. He saw Miaka look over Tamahome's shoulder, then fall back laughing. Houki also turned a bright shade of pink as she buttoned her shirt. Tamahome sighed. How do I get myself into these situations?  
  
Hotohori tried to pull himself together. "Are you alright Tamahome? Is something wrong?" he asked, looking into the hat. Miaka jumped back up from behind Tamahome. "Tama had a really creepy dream," she said, calling him by his pet name, "and I thought that we should ask Chichiri about it." "Well, I believe he forgot his kesa," Hotohori said, turning red again. "Yeah, I noticed," Tamahome muttered, seeming rather annoyed. The group grew rather quiet-they were all in an awkward position.  
  
"So... how is your honeymoon going?" Houki asked, breaking the silence, "are you having a good time?" Tamahome coughed. "Obviouslynotasmuchasyouare" Miaka tried to ignore her husbands comment. "Yeah! Its great! Besides that run in with Nakago and Soi..." Miaka cut herself off as she saw Tamahome cringe. Hotohori got the idea. "So this dream was about..." "Yeah. It was so real. I really think Chichiri needs to hear about it." Tamahome explained. Suddenly, a large object came out of the floor.  
  
"Chichiri!" Miaka exclaimed. "Hi!" Chichiri said happily. He looked from Tamahome and Miaka in the hat, to Hotohori and Houki on the bed. He blushed. "Please your majesty, show some modesty!" Hotohori then realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and quickly scooped his off the floor. Chichiri turned to face the kesa. He picked it up, and spoke to Hotohori. "I'll be through with this is a minute no da. You can leave the kesa outside your room." Hotohori blushed, but nodded as Chichiri slipped the hat over his head.   
  
Within an instant, Chichiri appeared before Miaka and Tamahome. You could tell that he knew something was wrong. "What's up no da?" he asked, trying to sound like he wasn't worried. Tamahome shifted his weight and prepared to tell the story again. Chichiri listened closely to the dream, asking questions all along the way. When Tamahome was through, Chichiri got up from the chair he had been sitting in.   
  
He took a deep breath. "Tamahome, you probably had this dream because you saw Nakago again and were frightened, but there is a possibility that you had it because something similar might happen, and the Gods were trying to warn you no da." He explained. Tamahome leaned back. "Can you tell if he's really lost his memory, or is it impossible to know?" he asked. "Well, I could find out, but only if you saw him again, which is highly unlikely sense you're coming home tomorrow night no da." Chichiri continued, "And anyways, I think Tamahome could handle him, right?" They laughed. Chichiri looked at his watch. "Oops! I have to go no da! I have to be back by 5:00 to wake the others at the Monastery! See you all in another day no da!"   
  
He pulled the hat back over his head, and appeared outside Hotohori and Houki's room. He immediately transported himself to the Monastery, where hundreds of papers awaited his approval. The blue haired monk sighed and sat down. He loved his work, but his heart was calling out for something else...  
  
  
  
That's the end of chapter 3! Sorry it took so long! I had sooo much work to do! Anyways, what do you think? Do you have any questions of ideas? I would really like to hear them if you do. As always, please review. Also- I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of my best friends--- Laur-chan (AKA: Legacy lost), Pepper-chan, Dai-chan, Milan, Kjersti, Cat (AKA: Adakie), Emi, Chloe (AKA: Saledis), Su-chan and all my other homies out there... well that's about it! Thanks  
  
  
Oh yeah! I forgot! I have a dilemma I need solved! Next year I have a choice of being in plays or rowing on the crew team. What should I do? Please help me!  
---Your loving author,  
Tamahome no miko  
(the one and only)  
  



	4. Old friends

Chichiri sighed. He still had about twenty more papers to review and sign before the day began. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. "Yes? Who is it no da?" he asked rather impatiently. "It's Ren, sir. There's a young woman out here that would like to speak with you." The man said. "Alright, no da. Come right in" he said, and with a quick motion of his hand the door opened.  
  
He saw Ren leave, and the girl, whose face was hidden by a tattered scarf, enter his office. Chichiri stood. " I presume you wish to become a priestess here no da?" he asked her. She nodded. "Yes sir." Chichiri motioned for her to sit, and she did so. He sat back down in his chair. "Do you know what that means no da?" he asked her quietly, "Our sect does not frown on the wedding of monks no da, but when a woman comes to the shrine, she is giving herself up to the gods. The remainder of her life is spent in worship" She nodded, her head still facing the floor.  
  
"I assume you have thought this through no da?" She nodded again. Chichiri sighed. "Why is it that you come here no da? Something is troubling you. Tell me your name no da." She lifted the ragged piece of fabric off her head. Chichiri gasped. She...she looked like... NO! He shut the thought out of his mind. "I come here because I have nowhere to go in life. My family-they are all dead. They died in a car accident a few months ago. Sense then I've had strange dreams. My heart is stuck on something- yet I don't know what it is. I believe that worship is the only way to cure it." She said, her head still facing downward. "My name... is Kouran."   
  
Chichiri gasped. "K-Kouran?" he asked. She looked up. For the very first time, her eyes met his. She looked confused. "You look so familiar..." she sighed, "like I've met you before..."  
  
  
Tasuki sighed. "Damn it, Mitsukake! I'm never going to get a job!!" he said, looking the older seishi in the eye. Mitsukake looked up for a moment, but then continued to dress Tasuki's wounds. "Tasuki, maybe if you could stop getting into all of these bar fights then you would look decent for an interview." He said as he finished tying the last bandage.   
  
Tasuki got up, thanked Mitsukake, and walked out of the ER. It was the second time in three days that he had been there. He walked out the front door and found his car in the parking lot. ((Tasuki: I get a CAR??? TNM: Yeah, I guess... but don't abuse the privilege or I'll call your miko! Tasuki: :: shudders:: FINE! ::evil grin:: Heehee)) He drove down the familiar road to his house (which was fairly small, mind you) and pulled into the driveway. After grabbing the newspaper, he walked into his kitchen and started to make some coffee, cause he decided it would be best not to drink too much sake today. He opened the paper to the classifieds, to look for any recent job openings. "Hmm, paper boy... No... babysitter... hell no...wait!" His eyes moved to the ad between the two he had just read. "BAR BOUNCER NEEDED: NO EXPERIENCE NECESSARY" he read out loud. He set the newspaper down and walked to his room. He knew he had found the perfect job, and he wanted to get to the bar first thing in the morning to interview.  
  
  
  
  
Chichiri blinked. She doesn't remember me... She doesn't know who I am, he thought. "Sir... are you alright?" she asked, leaning closer to him. He couldn't get a word out, it was too hard. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her how much he regretted everything that had happened with her, Hikou, and himself. She was obviously a little frightened by this monk who just sat there staring at her, and waved her hand in front of his face. "Sir...sir... SIR!!!" she yelled. He snapped out of the trance and turned around in his chair. "Excuse me no da, give me one moment" he said, as he wiped his eyes.   
  
In this world, he had been born blind in one eye. The doctors had never figured out what had caused it, but he knew what had happened after he started having the dreams. The other warriors had had them too; it was how they remembered the past. His dreams were violent and frightening- Kouran and Hikou, the flood, the cliff.... He shuddered and turned the chair back around.   
  
"Please excuse me no da, ..." he said, shuffling a few papers on his desk, "I must be working to hard no da." She studied his face carefully, looking from his chin to his nose, his nose to his good eye, and his good eye to his bad eye. "Sir, you're blind in one eye, aren't you?" she asked. He replied softly, " Yes no da, I am. How... how did you know?" "I.. I'm not sure."  
  
  
  
  
Tasuki was pacing around the small office. The manager had narrowed it down to him and another guy. Tasuki hadn't met the other candidate, so he wasn't sure about whom his competition was. The manager walked into the room, followed by a suspiciously familiar blue-haired figure. Tasuki fought back a gasp. It was Kouji.   
  
  
  
  
The girl was as confused as Chichiri was. He knew she didn't recognize him, and thought it best to move on with his life. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to become a priestess here no da." He said in a solemn voice. She gave him a confused look, then tears filled her eyes. "Alright. Thank you for your time sir." As she got up to go, Chichiri turned his chair around so she would not see him fighting back tears of his own.   
  
Suddenly, he heard a crash. Turning back around, he saw Kouran in a heap on the floor. "Kouran! Kouran, are you all right no da?" he yelled, shaking her to see if she would wake up. He reached for his prayer beads, and murmured a spell. In an instant, they were both in Mitsukake's clinic. He slowly lowered her onto a hospital bed and ran out the door. "MITSUKAKE!!" he yelled, running as fast as he could. The older seshi came bolting out of his office. "Chichiri! I sensed your chi! Is everything all right? He asked in a worried tone.   
  
Chichiri could hardly speak. "A young woman came to the monastery... she just collapsed and I couldn't wake her up!" He led Mitsukake down to the room. Mitsukake examined Kouran, checking her pulse and her temperature and all that good doctor stuff.... Anyways ((TNM sweatdrops, having consumed far too much coke)) there were small droplets of sweat appearing on Kouran's forehead. For a few weeks she had been tormented with dreams, but this one was the worst by far. Mitsukake sighed. " She passed out because of lack of sleep, and lack of nutrition. I see no reason she shouldn't wake up any time now, but if she doesn't then let me know Chichiri." He said as he left the room.   
  
Chichiri sat down in a chair beside Kouran's bed. He was so confused. The woman looked, acted, and even sounded like his former fiancé, but was she really her reincarnation? She groaned. He could tell she was in great pain. She was having another dream, but this time it was the end...  
  
Houjun pushed his friend closer and closer to the raging river behind them. "Houjun, stop!" Hikou cried, but it was no use. Suddenly, Hikou tripped, but before he could fall into the water, Houjun grabbed his arm. "Hikou!" he yelled, now sorry for how he had treated his friend. "Houjun, don't let go!" Hikou shouted...  
  
Kouran tossed and turned in the small hospital bed. "No Houjun! Don't!" she shrieked. Chichiri gasped. Could she be plagued with dreams as I was when I first realized that I was the reincarnation of a Suzaku seshi? He asked himself. When he glanced back at her, he saw that tears were running down her pale face. "Don't let go.. don't drop him Houjun!" she whispered. Chichiri could hardly bear to listen. He knew the exact chain of events that were going through her head. In just a few more seconds... she would witness Hikou's death.   
  
Houjun held on to Hikou, trying not to let him slip. He heard a cracking sound, then looked up. Without warning, the branch fell and completely destroyed his eye. He yelled out in pain, and then accidentally let his grip on his friends hand slip. With his good eye, he witnessed his best friends death.  
  
Kouran cried out when she saw Hikou falling. "No... not Hikou!!." She then saw Houjun's face.-the blood, the pain, and the suffering. "Houjun... your eye... Houjun... my love." Chichiri was crying. He couldn't help it. He too had seen the vision over and over in his head. When he finally got a hold of himself, he realized that he was holding her hand. He touched her face, and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "You shouldn't have to go through this," he thought out loud.   
  
  
  
Tasuki was inclined to run over and do the bandit dance with his friend, but thought it best to stay quiet. Kouji gave Tasuki a strange look, and then sat down in the chair next to him. The owner was a large man, not exactly intimidating, but big enough that nobody would mess with him. Tasuki pulled up his sleeve, revealing the large, straight line that was his birthmark. He knew it wasn't an ordinary birthmark... it was a scar from his former life...  
  
The two young men sat quietly on the floor in their room. It was obvious they were in deep thought. The first man, with hair like fire, spoke to his friend. "It's going to be dangerous, but I'll go." His friend looked up. "No, you can't go Genrou. You'll get hurt. I'm older. I'll go." Genrou smirked. "I'm going Kouji." Kouji sighed, seeing that he couldn't dissuade his friend from going on the dangerous mission. He reached for his knife, and pulled it across his own arm, making a small, long cut. He handed the knife to his friend, who did the same. Their hands met, and their blood ran together. "If I die, you know you take over in my place," Genrou whispered. Kouji could barely get the words out. "No... don't even start Genrou. You're strong." Genrou said one more thing before he ran out the door. "Brothers... forever."   
  
  
  
Authors note: Sorry this took so long! I've been so busy with exams and every thing that I just haven't had time to write... plus writers block really bites. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Sorry for the abrupt ending!  
-- Tamahome no miko   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. i really hate naming chapters, don't you...

Kouji, looking extremely perplexed, gazed at the mark on the other man's wrist. It was the same as his, only on the opposite hand. He attempted to dismiss the thought, but he kept glancing over at the strange birthmark. He felt familiarly close to the man he was up for the job against, and he didn't know why. Tasuki was sure of it now. He was positive that this man was the reincarnation of his best friend. He found himself not listening to anything the manager was saying. Finally he snapped out of it when he heard Kouji say, "So we'll be working together for a day?" The manager nodded. "Yes. You and Mr. Ko will be working together for one day, then I will chose which one of you I want to hire." Tasuki looked at the manager, then at Kouji. His friend stuck out his hand. "Hey, I'm Kouji" he said, in his calm, cool way. Tasuki smirked. "Call me Genrou." The two men shook hands. It was the new beginning of an extremely fucked up friendship.

Baiyano walked into the photo store, pushing a loose hair behind her ear. She was picking up some pictures she had gotten developed. Nuriko had gotten a sudden spurt of inspiration, and had been writing since late in the night. Baiyano gave the clerk some money, and then walked outside. She laughed when she saw the first picture, in which Miaka was chasing Tasuki around trying to take his sake away from him. The second picture was of Tasuki and Taka fighting over the sake. She almost fell into a gutter. "Oops" she said to herself, making sure she was balanced. Just as she was about to leave, she heard a short bark and looked around. 

"What in the world was that?" she said, gazing into the parking lot. She heard another "Woof!" and looked into the gutter, in which she saw a small, black puppy covered in trash. The pictures were automatically set on the curb as she lifted the small dog out of the gutter. "Oh, you poor little thing!" she exclaimed, brushing a cigarette butt off of the little dog's ear. She grabbed her pictures and walked out to the car. "I bet you have people looking all over the place for you! Well, lets take you home and get cleaned up." And with that the two drove off. 

Nuriko sat quietly at his desk, tapping his foot on the floor. The laptop in front of him was humming softly, and the screen saver went on. It was a picture of the whole group in front of an ice-cream store. He moved the mouse and then clicked on his email. Five new messages appeared. The first one was from his publisher, informing him of his deadline, the second was from Chiriko, telling him about his latest test score, the third one was junk mail, as well as the forth, and the fifth was from Baiyano. He clicked on it, and a small message box appeared. "I'm on my way home with the pictures. You want something to eat? " He typed back, "Sure, you pick for me… something salty. Love, me" He clicked back onto his document, which was already 120 pages, and began to write again.

Chichiri awoke at five in the morning, as usual. As he got out of bed, he remembered that he had a guest…. his former fiancé. The night before had been rather hectic. It played through his head like a dream….

**Start memory**

She awoke slowly, her eyelids fluttered open. Chichiri gently touched her hand. "Kouran… are you all right?" He didn't know if she would have any knowledge of what had happened in the dream as he saw her look to him. Her facial expression changed to that of a look of surprise. "I remember… I remember it all…" Chichiri smiled earnestly. "How… how are you feeling no da?" "I feel fine… but… but how is this possible? I remember everything about my life in Konan, as well as my life here." He nodded. "As do all the Suzaku warriors and I" Her eyes filled with tears, and she sat up. "I'm so sorry, Houjun..." "Sorry for what no da?" "I'm sorry… that it had to end like it did" He stood up and offered her his hand. "Are you able to walk?" She took the hand and stood. "Yes, I believe so." 

**End memory** 

The monk had insisted that she stay at his house instead of the homeless shelter… for obvious reasons. Chichiri had a guest room, so he just let her stay there (just so all you dirty-minded people out there don't get the wrong impression). He walked into the kitchen and put some water on for tea. His mind and heart were racing. Seeing Kouran had awoken feelings in him that he hadn't experienced since… since he last saw her. He smiled, and said to himself, "The magic of Suzaku works in mysterious and wonderful ways no da." And unbeknownst to him, the young woman he had fallen in love with so long ago was standing behind him, and thinking the exact same thing.

Tasuki quickly mixed the drink in his hand and placed it on the bar in front of the man who had ordered it. He knew he was good at mixing drinks… it was expected of him. Kouji was equally skilled, and the two men worked nicely together. They had been working at the bar all morning, and were to help at the club that night. The manager was having a fit tying to choose. They both seemed perfect for the job. He decided that he would have to wait until that night to see, and went to tell the boys that they could take a lunch break.

Authors note: Gosh, I really didn't think this chapter would take so long! I am so very sorry! I've just been writing on some other stories, which I would love for you to check out, and haven't had time. No big cliffhangers this chapter, but I will definitely have some next time. Also, Miaka and Taka will be back sometime… they were just boring me. Until next time—

Tamahome no miko 


End file.
